Legends' Rage: Episode 14
Early the next morning, Wolfgang has gone back down to the first floor to sign Samantha out, but is confronted by the doctor... Doctor) What do you think you’re doing? Wolfgang) …Signing my wife out... Doctor) You cannot do that! Wolfgang) … Doctor) Someone needs to be at the counter, so you’ve made an invalid signing. Wolfgang) Well, then how about you get over here and stand by...I’m almost done. Doctor) And she’s not going anywhere for another few days. Wolfgang) You have to be kidding me...Why not?! Doctor) For reasons you’ll learn later. Wolfgang) Learn later, why don’t you let me know now? Doctor) Reasons. Wolfgang) Reasons like why we should leave tomorrow...Hmm...Horrible security, paparazzi is annoying, almost got killed yesterday, oh...and I have a family to take care of. Doctor) *Points to the door, even though Wolfgang’s back is turned towards him* The door’s right there, you can leave anytime you want, but Samantha’s not going anywhere. Wolfgang) I know where the door is. Doctor) And when you leave, make sure you don’t get killed. Wolfgang) …*Turns to face the doctor* I’m not going anywhere without her. Doctor) Well, I’m telling...No, I’m demanding you to leave right now or be escorted out of the building. Wolfgang) And you think that’ll get me to leave? Doctor) You don’t like it here, so yeah. Wolfgang) Well, I could always come back here. Doctor) I’ll have security to stop you. Wolfgang) That horrible security that’s never around anymore? Awesome, that’s great...Too bad they aren’t going to be around to stop me. Doctor) They’re not horrible. Wolfgang) That’s what you think, I’ve already seen it right in front of me. Doctor) Well, that doesn’t matter...I’ve seen no problem! Wolfgang) No problem?! You want to know a problem?! HOW ABOUT I TELL THE PAPARAZZI, THAT I HATE YOU SO MUCH, ABOUT WHAT YOU’VE BEEN DOING! YOU KNOW...ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO FOLLOW ME, WILL STOP COMING HERE...*Smirking* And before you know it, you’ll be out of business. Doctor) … Wolfgang) *Gets in the doctor’s face, while being cocky* So you can call your horrible security, but I’m leaving with my child and her today! Doctor) *Backs away from Wolfgang* SO YOU WANT TO LEAVE?! FINE, YOU’VE GOT IT -''' '''Wolfgang) GOOD! Doctor) YO, HOLD UP...I’M NOT FINISHED BECAUSE YOUR FAMILY AND YOU AREN’T LEAVING, UNLESS YOU DO TWO FAVORS FOR ME! Wolfgang) Two favors? Just let my family and I leave! Doctor) Favor one - Do-''' '''Wolfgang) Favors are completely stupid. Doctor) Listen to me if you want to leave! Wolfgang) … Doctor) Favor one... 20 minutes later, Wolfgang has returned to Samantha’s hospital room. It is now 5:27 in the morning... Wolfgang) Favor one: we cannot talk about how we’ve been treated here. Samantha) And the second favor? Wolfgang) Favor two is... Samantha) Is...? Wolfgang) *Looks over at Starlet’s little hospital crib* This is the first time in a little while... Samantha) Yeah... Wolfgang) *Looks back at Samantha* … Samantha) …*Lifts head off pillow* Wolfgang) *Head starts lowering* … KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! Starlet) AH. Wolfgang) Come on. Samantha) There goes our time...*Quickly kisses Wolfgang* KNOCK, KNOCK! Starlet) WAAAAAAAH! Wolfgang) This better be that second favor...*Gets out of his chair as Samantha gets out of her hospital bed* Samantha) Hopefully it is. Wolfgang) *Reaches the door, grabbing the handle and looking outside the room* … *Sees the nurse from the other day and speaks in a sarcastic tone* This should be great! *In head* ''HORRIBLE, NO, NO, NO! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE THIS...I’M MARRIED IT...Wait...I don’t have to do any favors for them...'' Samantha) *After saying “Wolfgang?” a few times* Wolfgang? Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Wolfgang) YES?! Samantha) DON’T DO SOMETHING YOU DON’T WANT TO DO...WE COULD EASILY LEAVE WITHOUT ANY OF THIS “FAVOR” CRAP. Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Wolfgang) THAT’S CORRECT. *Opens the door and walks outside* Nurse) *In a soft tone* Hello Wolfgang. Samantha) …*Reaches into Starlet’s little crib and lifts her out of it* ( Wolfgang closes the door ) Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Outside the room... Wolfgang) Let’s make this quick...What’s the favor? Nurse) Hmm...You know it pretty well. Wolfgang) *In head* That better not be it! *In reality* Which is? Nurse) *Hands Wolfgang a pen and an opened notepad from her coat’s pocket* Autograph. Wolfgang) *In head* Phew...*Takes the pen and notepad; holds the pen in his right hand and the notepad opened to its final page in his left hand* Nurse) And just sign *Takes a step so she’s right against Wolfgang* your name. Wolfgang) *Feels the nurse’s breathe touching him* Personal space please? *Takes a step backwards into the door* ( Inside the room, Samantha, who’s startled a little, stops rocking Starlet back and forth. She looks at the door to see Wolfgang’s back and the back of his head ) Nurse) *Walks up against Wolfgang* There’s no personal space between us... Wolfgang) Sure, back up and let me get to your aut- *Is kissed by the nurse* Inside the room... Samantha) *Eyes watering* … Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ( Samantha watches, ignoring Starlet for another fifteen seconds ) Samantha) *Looking away from the door, in a saddened tone* It...It’s okay... Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Samantha) *Looks back to see the nurse’s mouth moving and sees the nurse looking directly at her* … *Quickly looks away* Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Samantha) *Starts acting happy* It’s alright my baby girl, mommy’s not letting you go. ( The door opens with a click sound ) Wolfgang) *Slips his head into the room* We’re leaving. *In head* ''At least she didn’t see...She probably wouldn’t have seen that my hands were occupied at the moment...'' Legends' Rage: Episode 14 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Thoughts? Comment below. '' ''Question: #''Although Wolfgang's hands were occupied, couldn't he have done more? '' #''Should Wolfgang follow the doctor's orders or is the doctor just trying to keep Samantha and Starlet to stay for no apparent reason?'' Legends' Rage: Episode 15 Category:Legends' Rage Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Starlet Category:Story Week